Carnival Games
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: round two of compy's contest. Ryou/Yugi


Round two of Compy's contest! That means Heartshipping, which is Yugi/Ryou. I'm placing this in my hidden secrets world just because I thought it'd be funnier, and also because Rei's birthday is the ninth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. I do own Rei and her puppy Midnight though.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Carnival Games**

Ryou looked around as he, Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Rei entered the carnival. There was so much to do. There were several rides, and many many carnival games to play. Ryou could almost swear that Yami was drooling at the sight of the games. Looking towards Rei, he smiled at seeing the look of awe on her face. Seeing her expression made him glad that he and Yugi had thought of taking Rei to the carnival as an early birthday present.

"So what first?" Bakura asked, wrapping an arm around Yami's waist. He knew that Yami wanted to slink off and just start beating the rigged games, so he figured he'd keep the ex-pharaoh around for a bit before letting him loose on the game runners that were oblivious to their inevitable losing.

Rei looked around before her eyes caught the rides. Rubbing behind her puppy's ear, an early birthday present from Yami and Bakura, Rei looked up at her brother. "Rides?" she wondered softly.

"You realize you won't be able to take Midnight on them, right?" Bakura asked her, chuckling when she cuddled her puppy closer as a response, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Midnight yipped, squirming a little. He still wasn't used to being cuddled so closely, having only been owned by Rei for about two days.

Ryou laughed at the interaction of the siblings. "I'll hold Midnight while you go on the rides, Rei" he offered. Rei nodded before handing her inky black puppy over to Ryou. Ryou rubbed the pup's ears as Bakura and Yami took Rei off to get ride tickets.

"You don't like rides?" Yugi asked, looking up at his companion.

"Not a big fan of rides that spin around. Give me a rollercoaster or log ride and I'll be as happy as a blue jay in the morning sun," Ryou explained, earning a laugh from his shorter friend.

"Well, then we'll let those three ride to their hearts content, get something to eat, and then we'll play some games. I feel sorry for those guys though, they rig the games and Yami and I will still find some way to win," Yugi grinned.

Soon enough, Rei Bakura and Yami came back, having had their fill of the rides. After some debate, all of them decided on hotdogs and fries since Rei could pick to her hearts content at the fries and not complain about having to eat more than she wanted, being anorexic and all. What part of Rei's fries that she didn't eat went to teaching Midnight the joys of sitting and giving up his paw. The pup quickly seemed to get the idea that complying and performing tricks on command earned treats.

"So, can we play games now?" Yami wondered, sipping at the last of his pop.

"Sure," Yugi answered, "Ready to cream them at their own rigged games, oh mighty King of Games?"

"You know, I've been wondering. If Yami is the King of Games, then what does that make you, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and tossed his cup towards the garbage, smiling more when the cup bounced off the rim and into the trash can. "The Prince of Games," he answered smugly.

This'll be good," Bakura muttered.

By the time evening had rolled around, Yami and Yugi had torn through pretty much every carnival game. Rei had tried her hand at the dart game, being an expert on throwing weapons and had won a small stuffed animal for Midnight, the puppy currently carrying it in his mouth happily as he sniffed around Rei, going as far as his leash would let him.

Yugi was standing next to Ryou, watching Yami work on winning a giant stuffed animal for Rei, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he and Ryou looked at the game runner who had tapped him on his shoulder.

"Say, I've been watching your group for a while now, and I was wondering why your girlfriend doesn't have a teddy bear yet," the runner said, motioning to Ryou. Ryou spluttered and turned red while Yugi laughed a little.

Bakura heard that and laughed as well. "More like boyfriend," he supplied, making Ryou turn even redder. "What? I've seen how you look at Yugi, and vice versa," he teased.

Yugi shook his head and smiled at Ryou. "I'll win you a bear" he said, dishing out a few dollars to the guy. It was the game where three bottles were stacked and all had to be knocked down on one shot. Yugi juggled the ball in his hand and studied the bottles. Most likely weighted at the bottom, making them hard to tip, meaning he'd have to take out the bottoms. Cocking back his arm, Yugi whipped the ball at the base of the bottles, hitting them right between the bottom two. The bottles basically flew away from each other and all three fell off the platform. "Take your pick," he told Ryou smugly.

Ryou smiled and selected a bear. "Thanks Yugi," he said, dipping his head and kissing Yugi on the cheek, causing Yugi to blush.

"Yuck. Get a room you two," Rei complained before yawning.

"I think that's our cue to go home," Yami said, turning towards the exit, Bakura and Rei following. Ryou followed as well, but not before taking Yugi's hand, the bear tucked in the crook of his other arm. Yeap, today was a successful day indeed.


End file.
